I might be crazy
by Varne Anarion
Summary: El que no arriesga, no gana. Otabek tendrá que decidirse, pero puede que un par de ojos verdes lo ayuden a dar el paso.


AU. Los personajes de Yuri on Ice! no me pertenecen.

─¿Una copa de champagne, caballero? ─Otabek de inmediato aceptó la copa que uno de los meseros le ofrecía. El ambiente era más refinado de lo que imaginó, incluso se sentía fuera de lugar a pesar de que vestía su mejor (y único) traje, debió ponerse la cortaba, pero había tratado de mantenerse lo más fiel a su estilo.

El culpable de que estuviera allí ahora lo había abandonado para charlar muy entretenido con Viktor Nikiforov, el modelo ruso que todos querían en sus portadas de revistas y pasarelas. Era bastante apuesto, cualquiera podía notarlo, con esos ojos azules hipnotizantes y aire elegante que emanaba de todos sus movimientos. Era tan natural que lo hubieran escogido como imagen de la loción "Love&Life", y esa era la razón para que Yuuri Katsuki estuviera allí, y también para que lo hubiera arrastrado a esa fiesta.

Yuuri y Otabek pertenecían a la misma firma discográfica. Se habían conocido cuando un reclutador de talentos les invitó a probar suerte en una entrevista de trabajo, permaneciendo más de dos horas a la espera de que pudieran presentar sus demos; hora y media callados, media hora hablando y riendo presa del nerviosismo, pues en un principio el semblante estoico del kazajo intimido a un nervioso japonés. A partir de ese momento una curiosa amistad se dio, aun cuando sus géneros musicales eran tan distintos, un compositor de baladas aderezadas por el piano, y un DJ con un ceño fruncido.

La suerte sonrió con mayor rapidez a Katsuki, pero este nunca dejó de lado a su amigo, incluso ahora que Otabek empezaba a entrar a las grandes ligas musicales, lo seguía invitando a sus eventos. Pero Altin nunca imaginó que estaría en un salón tomando champagne en la presentación de ese perfume para caballeros, en donde Yuuri musicalizó los anuncios de dicha loción. Debía admitir que el trabajo de su amigo era soberbió, y si a este se le sumaba a Nikiforov como imagen…bueno, estaba en una fiesta donde la elite de la sociedad, la música y la moda mataría por asistir, allí el alcance de dicho trabajo. Y aun así se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

─No lo culpes, siempre ha admirado a Nikiforov─Pichit Chulanont, el fotógrafo y camarógrafo encargado del vídeo de "Love&Life", en poco tiempo se había convertido en amigo de Yuuri, y parecía que en él se aplicaba lo de "el amigo de mi amigo también es mi amigo".

─No lo culpo, esto es una gran oportunidad para él─y parecía que no solo en el aspecto laboral, en donde la fama parecía no afectarle, al menos no de manera en que se le hubiera subido a la cabeza, pues había estado allí para apoyarlo en los pequeños ataques de nerviosismo por tanta atención, superándolo en poco tiempo y siendo el mismo muchacho que conoció en aquella sala.

─Si, como parte del staff, ha sido un placer trabajar con él─Pichit estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos y ambiente, e incluso podía atraer un ambiente más acogedor con solo hablar, lo que Otabek agradeció─aunque, puede que no solo él tenga una gran oportunidad. Tengo otro proyecto de trabajo, igual un perfume masculino, pero la línea es más juvenil…queremos atraer otro tipo de público y puede que tú des más esa imagen.

─Yo no modelo─ Pichit no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, contrario a Otabek, que les dio la espalda para centrar en el fotógrafo.

─No es necesario, ya encontraremos el modelo que pegue con eso, pero hablo de algo más de tu zona, queremos que esta vez tu compongas la música─al ver la incomodidad persistente del kazajo, repuso de inmediato─pero tienes tiempo para pensarlo, pero debes admitir que es una gran oferta; tus canciones se están escuchando en las radios y están entrando en el top de listas musicales más importantes, ahora con esto, sería un pequeño empujón para llegar a la cima en tu carrera, ¿no es genial?

─También le estaría vendiendo mi alma al diablo─ era un arma de dos filos, muchos compositores y músicos estaban dispuestos a eso, querían ser lanzados al estrellato de alguna forma espectacular, ser escuchados en todas partes; pero eso también traía consigo la ruina en algunas ocasiones. Una fama meteórica que dejaba un solo rastro de felicidad, apagándose de un momento a otro, siendo sustituido por el siguiente, para ser olvidado por esa nueva estrella. Y aunque todos estaban en riesgo de eso, también estaba el reproche de los seguidores.

─¿Y no estás dispuesto a eso? a veces tienes que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se te presente, en este caso, vender tu alma por mayor proyección; habrá personas que solo te conozcan por dar la música a ese genial perfume, pero en otras, tu música quedara tan marcada en sus mentes que reconocerán a Otabek Altin, y sobre todo, no tienes que cambiar tu estilo para eso. Tu música puede perdurar con o sin el video comercial si sigues siendo autentico como en el principio, claro, con tu propia evolución de por medio─ Pichit volvió su mirada a su alrededor, de nuevo a Yuuri y Viktor─pero claro, es solo tu decisión.

─Gracias…lo pensaré

─¡Maravilloso! te enviaré una prueba del perfume, es importante que también te guste…oh dios─el fotógrafo se escondió detrás del DJ, dejando en su mano la copa, pues Seung-Gil Lee, el publirrelacionista de la marca lo estaba buscando, seguro para reclamarle la toma que los directivos habían decidido eliminar, y que para él, era perfecta; además de que no tenía que meterse en asuntos fuera de la fotografía. ─solo recuerda que el que arriesga no gana─ palmeo por última vez el hombro de Otabek para buscar un nuevo escondite, dejándolo junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

Otabek había pensado que era mejor ir lento, a un paso seguro, pero tal vez se estaba frenando. Tampoco es que lo invitaran a participar en un mal proyecto, pero necesitaba pensar mucho en la decisión que tomaría, y para ello, necesitaba salir de esa fiesta.

Yuuri estaría bien, el japonés sabía que no era bueno que se excediera con las copas, y estaba seguro que Pichit lo cuidaría, aunque ahora parecía que necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara del enojado publirrelacionista. No estaba tan lejos del club Anastasis, y aún estaba a tiempo para la hora de música en vivo, con suerte le dejarían un turno.

Anastasis había sido en donde el reclutador de talentos lo descubrió, un club pequeño y, aun así, bastante famoso en la ciudad. Trabajaba de barman, y ocasionalmente como DJ cuando alguno fallaba, empezando a ser más constante; tan bien conocido era en el lugar que no le impidieron la entrada inmediata.

─¡Hey! el hijo prodigo está aquí─Emil, el dueño del club recibió a Otabek en cuando lo vio─pero ¿a qué se debe tanta elegancia? ¿fuiste a una boda? ─de nuevo estaba fuera de lugar, al menos en ropa, lo que no costó trabajo en arreglar.

─Mas bien una reunión.

─Oh cierto, ahora eres una persona importante

─Vamos, ¿somos amigos o no?

─¿Eh? Solo usas eso cuando quieres un turno

─Por los viejos tiempos ¿Qué opinas? ─le agradecía tanto a Emil la oportunidad de iniciar su carrera como DJ en su club, le tenía aprecio y sabía que esto era mutuo.

─Sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas, anda, antes de que me arrepienta─en realidad no se arrepentía, incluso anunciaría la participación inesperada del kazajo.

El público se rendía a la nueva mezcla que llenaba cada rincón del club a través de las bocinas, manos balanceándose como movidas por el viento, cuerpos sudorosos chocando unos contra otros, risas flotando al aderezar la música que retumbaba, ¿se rendirían así después de hacer la colaboración con un famoso perfume? Muy en el fondo de si había una pequeña punzada en donde se preguntaba si Yuuri era más valiente que él, pues había dudado casi nada al aceptar el contrato. Le había bastado con oler la fragancia y hablar un día con Nikiforov para hacer la composición, así que ¿Qué le haría falta a él?

Tal vez la respuesta estaba en la música y en los jóvenes que se movían a su son, siguiendo lo que Otabek sentía, pues de eso se trabaja la música, expresar lo que sentía. Si bien nunca había sido muy expresivo, todo salía a relucir a través de sus mezclas.

Pero tal vez la respuesta estaba en aquel rubio que sobresalía entre la multitud. Al menos para él. Bajo las luces su rostro le pareció conocido, pero no lograba acordarse de en donde lo había visto, tal vez era un cliente frecuente del club, tal vez un extraño con el que una vez se topó en la calle. Sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes, entregaba su sudor y a cambio recibía la libertad que le ofrecía la música, tan atrapado lo tenía que por poco no nota la señal de Emil indicando que su turno había terminado, dando pasó al siguiente DJ.

La gente protesto un poco, pero hasta ese momento notó el cansancio del día. Demasiadas emociones, necesitaba una cerveza, algo más común que champagne que le regresara el sabor acostumbrado y a la realidad.

─Sabía que si te seguía me llevarías a un buen lugar─el chico rubio que había visto bailar se sentó a su lado en la barra, el cabello despeinado y la delgada camisa pegándose a su cuerpo por el sudor.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Tu, eres el amigo DJ del cerdo; te vi en la presentación del perfume.

─No soy amigo de ningún cerdo, soy amigo de Katsuki

─Lo que sea─movió su mano restando importancia, había una elegancia en sus movimientos, algo más salvaje que en Nikiforov. Tal vez eran parientes muy lejanos─estaba muriéndome de aburrimiento allí, así que en cuanto vi la oportunidad me escapé y te seguí a este lugar…─arrugó un poco la nariz en disgusto, no había duda que era un niño rico hijo de algún personaje importante que había estado en la presentación del perfume─pero tu música es absolutamente genial, me hace sentirme libre─el rubio se vio interrumpido por su celular, dando un último vistazo a Otabek con el pulgar arriba, para desaparecer entre el mar de gente.

Ese chico tenía algo en su mirada, y pese a que no pudo reconocer el color de sus ojos, sabía que el recuerdo de estos lo acompañaría por al menos unos días.

Al final Otabek había aceptado, pero pidió que aún no se hiciera pública la colaboración, después de todo tenía que componer la mezcla. El perfume fue enviado por Pichit, un aroma que equilibraba lo salvaje y lo masculino de una forma sutil, contrario al aroma escandaloso que había esperado recibir. Puede que incluso lo haya usado al salir, solo un poquito, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a usar loción alguna. Ese tipo de cosas no eran para él.

Y esa suponía que era una buena ocasión para usar un poco, pues Pichit y Yuuri lo habían convencido de asistir a una pasarela, donde, oh sorpresa, se presentaría Viktor Nikiforov. El fotógrafo dijo que era para que conociera un poco el mundo de la moda masculina, dado que se estaba volviendo una figura pública, no le vendría mal asistir a una que otra pasarela. Después de todo personas como Calvin Harris asistían, incluso posaban para algunas marcas. Otabek estaba seguro que eso no le pasaría a él, pero tal vez allí encontraría algo más para la mezcla. Tenía miedo de que no fuera suficiente, que fuera demasiado banal, pues solo tenía en mente el aroma y un par de ojos claros.

Algunas de las prendas eran demasiado extravagantes, y Altin estaba seguro que solo se les veían bien a los modelos, que un mortal como él haría el ridículo, así que no había mucho en que poner atención. Hasta que lo reconoció. Ese chico rubio que lo siguió al club, así que era un modelo al igual que Nikiforov. Debió imaginarlo por su porte altivo, hombros fuertes pese a lo delgado que era, cabello largo y rubio, tan irrealmente suave (o a él se le antojaba así), ese caminar felino que reclamaba el lugar como su territorio a su paso, y sus ojos…

─Verdes─sentado en medio de Katsuki y Chulanont lo miraron, había sido estrategia para que el kazajo nos e escapara en medio de la pasarela─sus ojos son verdes.

─Ah, ya veo, así que el Hada Rusa, ¿eh?

─¿El Hada Rusa? ─japonés y kazajo preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

─Yuri Plisetsky, el nuevo rostro de la agencia Feltsman y estrella protegida por Viktor, aunque al Hada parece no gustarle mucho.

A un lado de la pista, Otabek volvió a poner atención, justo a tiempo para cruzar miradas con el rubio, quien apenas y movió un musculo facial al reconocer al DJ, para seguir caminando.

Así que Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek empezó a poner más atención a su alrededor, pues antes solo podía distinguir a Nikiforov de entre tantos maniquíes a causa de su amistad con el japonés, pero ahora podía distinguir al rubio y sus ojos verdes tan expresivos, seduciendo a las masas a través de las portadas de las revistas.

La mayoría del material que se encontraba en la red era gracias a las fanáticas de Yuri, pero otro gran aporte era del mismo chico en sus redes sociales; era increíble como en los photoshoot podía pasar de un extremo a otro, incluso combinando, tomando todo a su voluntad y a pesar de estar a través del papel causar un gran impacto.

Nunca se había fijado en los modelos, solo tomando en cuenta que prestaban su cuerpo para las creaciones de alguien más, creyéndose merecedores del mundo a pesar de no hacer nada más que ponerse ropa y exhibirla; con su nueva fama incluso se había topado con algunos, tanto mujeres como hombres que solo querían acercarse a él para subir a sus redes sociales alguna selfie con el nuevo DJ sin conocer nada de su trabajo. Nunca les había tenido más interés allá de la ropa que podrían ponerse, sin rostros ni nada que pudiera demostrar lo contrario. Así que Nikiforov había abierto una pequeña brecha, una donde más que maniquí era una persona con sentimientos y malos chistes, pero que se preocupaba por Yuuri, pero podría ser la única excepción a la regla; hasta que logró ver de forma fija los ojos verdes del Hada Rusa.

Podría transmitir tanto con solo una mirada, llegando incluso a la ambigüedad, equilibrando lo masculino y femenino; con su largo cabello rubio y labios rosados, contrastando con esa mandíbula fuerte y mirada retadora.

Pero fueron sus fotografías personales que subía a las redes sociales donde se mostraba tal y como era lo que empezaron a darle sentido a esa música que cada día crecía en su mente. Yuri emanaba esa fuerza de la juventud y fuerza para seguir adelante, para comerse el mundo y golpear con los puños los muros que se les interponen, esa humanidad para entender mejor los problemas y ayudar en eso. Plisetsky era mirada, fuerza y cuerpo que correspondía a ese aroma.

 _Welcome to the madness._

Pichit se encargaría de todo, el modelo protagonista, la locación, el montaje, pues a Otabek había tenido una serie de ataque de inspiración, incluso tenía la inspiración necesaria para hacer una colaboración con JJ, uno de los cantantes con mayor éxito actual. Había tomado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir y ambicionar cima.

Claro que aún seguía sin gustarle los grandes eventos sociales, aunque ahora era necesaria su presencia, pues había llegado la hora de la presentación del esperado perfume. Desde días antes la tendencia en twitter había sido el nombre de Otabek unido a diferentes hashtags relacionados con el perfume del vídeo, siendo la incógnita quien o quienes los protagonizarían.

─¿Nervioso? yo me sentía así, pero tranquilo, Pichit y Seung son profesionales─Yuuri estaba dándole todo su apoyo, y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

─Ellos harán todo para que sea un éxito─incluso Viktor le contagiaba un poco de esa seguridad, pese a que no ayudó en nada cuando intentaron saber quién sería el protagonista del vídeo. Aunque si era objetivo, eso fue algo de lo que llamó la atención de todos, además de que de haber sabido era seguro que la información se le hubiera escapado en algunas entrevistas.

Pichit le dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso se grabó el vídeo en dos partes, una con el protagonista en donde él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, y otra con él mismo, en medio de un club. Al principio había sido difícil, pero en cuanto se dejó llevar por su propia canción todo salió perfecto, aunque la petición de Pichit fue algo extraña: hacer el ademán de disparo al público. Curioso. No tenía idea de que significaba, pero parecía emocionar mucho al tailandés.

Por suerte, la etiqueta no fue necesaria en este evento, aunque Otabek puso un poco más de empeño en su atuendo, traduciéndose en una chamarra de cuero nueva.

─¿Nervioso? ─Yuri Plisetsky se había acercado a la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas en donde el kazajo se había atrincherado. Se suponía que debía socializar con los invitados, era uno de los personajes importantes de la noche, pero prefería que su nuevo representante, Leo de la Iglesia, hiciera su magia.

─Algo, pero tendré que acostumbrarme si estoy en este medio-bebió un poco mas de su whiskey, todo bajo control, nada mas para tranquilizarse.

─Acostumbrarme cuesta trabajo, pero vale la pena. Es difícil dar el salto, yo debí cambiar de pasarela de Moscú a Nueva York…estaba desesperado por todas las exigencias, algunas tan absurdas, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

─Entonces no somos tan diferentes…cuando uno empieza a ser tomado mas en cuenta, también vienen consigo mas exigencias, querer cubrir las expectativas de todos, principalmente de los fans…ver que algunos solo van a los clubs, pero verdaderamente no te escuchan

─Tu quieres que te escuchen, yo que me miren, pero en tu caso, es imposible no escucharte, tu música es muy buena, por eso no tienes que tener miedo…─el rubio cerró la boca de repente y hasta ese momento el kazajo se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaban hablando como viejos amigos, y parecía que Yuri también se había dado cuenta. Ninguno bajaba la guardia tan fácilmente, ni siquiera con Katsuki ni con Nikiforov. Tal vez de alguna forma habían reconocido eso con unas cuantas palabras, las semejanzas que tenían en sus ambiciones, la falta de algo que al parecer se encontraba en el otro.

Justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron, y Otabek pensó que era algo inusual esa falla en tal tipo de evento, aunque Pichit no le había dicho cuando se proyectaría el vídeo; pero de inmediato reconoció los acordes iniciales de su mezcla musical, al momento que las pantallas mostraban la entrada a un club mostrando laberinticos pasillos apenas iluminados con luces neón, hasta dar con la pista llena de hombres y mujeres contoneándose a la par que la música. Para el kazajo le fue algo raro mirarse en el fondo de la pista haciéndose cargo de que esa multitud disfrutara, aun cuando también se veía entregar todo de si para ello; pero todo cambio para dar lugar a un cuello al que se le aplicaba el perfume, una silueta masculina que se preparaba, algo de animal print y cabellos rubios, y por último, unos ojos verdes.

Yuri Plisetsky se abría paso en la pista, su caminar tan natural y avasallador que parecía un profeta abriendo el mar a su paso, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hasta unirse a un grupo de chicos y chicas para bailar. Lo disfrutaba, y hacía que también quisieras bailar y disfrutar con él; así de poderoso era.

Nuevas tomas y de nuevo Otabek mezclaba junto con el rugido de la multitud, levantando la mirada para señalar y dar un disparo final, dando en el centro del pecho de Yur, quien cae rendido. Bienvenido a la locura, a la fuerza y juventud.

Otabek pegó un brinco cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo y los aplausos de los presentes llegaron, la euforia del club del vídeo había contagiado a los asistentes al evento.

─Vaya, se ve mejor que lo que Chulanont planeó, aunque me hubiera gustado estar en el mismo club que tu…─la mirada de Yuri era complacida, algo distinta a la seductora que mostró en las pantallas.

─ ¿Tu lo sabías?

─ Si, ¿acaso tu no?

─ ¡Otabek! ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa? ─parecía que Pichit estaba punto de explotar de tantas emociones, después de todo, era su trabajo, y le agradecía tanto las maravillas que había hecho.

─No está mal, aunque me hubiera gustado saber la idea completa antes

─Pero no hubiera sido sorpresa─levantó su copa mientras Yuuri y Nikiforov se les unían─¿un brindis?

Todo había superado sus expectativas, el vídeo, la fiesta, la respuesta; había salido a fumar un poco mientras revisaba sus redes sociales, por fin despegándose de la atención que atrajo. Todo había colapsado y ahora su nombre junto con el de Yuri estaba siendo trending topic, dentro de poco debía de liberar Welcome to the Madness en versión completa y sus fans ya estaban vueltos locos, mas cuando el rubio subió una foto juntos a su Instagram.

─Un DJ alejándose de todos…pensé que estabas acostumbrado a las fiestas─Yuri le sonría desde la puerta.

─Bueno, no tanto a _ese_ tipo de fiestas

─Creo saber a qué tipo

─Tengo un casco extra, así que ahora no tendrás que seguirme ¿vienes o no?

─Claro…será divertido ir de nuevo a Anastasis.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi aporte Otayurio al fandom, aunque creo que como es costumbre en mi, dejo entrever el final.

Esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un fanart de Yurio como modelo de Victoria's Secret, supongo que es debido a la imagen andrógina que tiene el ruso, pero seguí con mi vida, hasta que una imagen de Instagram de Andreja Pejic apareció; aunque ahora ella es la modelo transgénero con mayor impacto, en su tiempo fue el modelo andrógino por el que todos se peleaban, así que para este fic, la imagen mental que tengo de Yuri es como Andrej Pejic modelando ropa masculina, ya que admiro el cambio de expresión que tiene al modelar ropa masculina y femenina.

En cuanto a Otabek, justo estaba escuchando Neutron Star Collision de Muse xD como bien se sabe, sale en el soundtrack de la tercera película de Twilight y por la cual fueron muy criticados inclusos por los fans; tome eso como miedo de nuestro DJ kazajo.

Como extra, a Viktor como modelo lo veo como una mezcla del modelo español Jon Kortajarena y RJ King en cuanto a trabajo y actitud, no tanto físicamente, ya que algunos dirán Lucky Blue Smith se parece mas, pero para mi camina horrible en pasarela xDDD.

 _Varne Anarion_


End file.
